


The Hunt for the Athenian Drakon

by to_fandom_or_not_to_fandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm Sorry, Mostly original characters, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, idk - Freeform, idk what else to put, maybe canon, some canon references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_fandom_or_not_to_fandom/pseuds/to_fandom_or_not_to_fandom
Summary: The Athenian drakon hides withinA bloody battle ground once beenThrough one eyed lair, through tooth and clawFive find their way to the dragon's mawWith hunters bow the catch is caughtWith gilded sword the beast is foughtAnd in the end alone he'll fallThe broken one will lose it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm sorry this is my first fic. I'm doing this for a friend her website isn't doing so well, if you want to check it out here's a link  
> http://camp-half-blood7.webnode.com/  
> It isn't about any of the characters in the books, just based in the world

**Leanna**  

It was getting late, most of the cabins were asleep by now, but the Hermes cabin was in charge of bonfire cleanup in penance for Travis and Connor's most recent prank on Chiron. They had lined his wheelchair with superglue so that next time Chiron sat in it he would be stuck. Chiron was less than pleased when he discovered this, and sentenced the entire Hermes cabin to cleanup duty for the rest of the month. 

"I still don't understand why the rest of us have to clean up after _your_ mistakes Connor." Julia groaned for the fifth time after accidentally stepping on another half melted s'more. "It's not like _we_ had anything to do with it!" 

Leanna rolled her eyes, "You're right, you had nothing to do with it. Except for the supplying of the glue, keeping lookout for campers, and the fact that the whole thing was your idea in the first place, _completely_ unfair." She muttered sarcastically. 

 Julia still heard, and nodded seriously, missing the sarcasm. "Exactly!" Travis snickered, scattering some of the already collected trash for Julia to pick up again. Leanna whacked the back of his head as she passed, only half-annoyed at his antics. 

"Considering how often Travis keeps emptying the trash back out, we will be stuck out here all night." Leanna scolded, "I would very much like to sleep before dawn, so I suggest that you actually clean, and that you get off your lazy butt!" The last half was directed at Connor, who was morosely poking at a broom. 

"What? I am _so_ helping. Look, this is me, helping." Connor picked up a dirty napkin and threw it in the direction of the trash bin, where it landed pathetically a few feet away. "I almost made it!" He protested weakly, seeing the smirk on Julia's face. 

Suddenly Leanna saw someone running from the cabins towards the Big House. _Is that Jake? From the Hephaestus Cabin? What is he doing out of bed?_ She didn't think much of it until she saw him leave with Chiron and head for the camp border. Forgetting her cleaning, she called to the others. "Something is going on!" They all watched as Jake ran back to the cabins. 

Moments later he returned, bringing Will Solace with him. They quickly ran to the border, where Leanne could see Chiron beckoning urgently. 

"Oh my gods they needed a healer, something is wrong!" She said, freaking out. "Wait, we can't rush to conclusions." Leanne's friend Betty insisted. Then Will sprinted to his cabin, bringing back a large first aid kit. "Oh gods something is definitely wrong." Betty cried. 

"All of you calm down!" Travis barked, bringing all panicking to a stop, "There's nothing we can do about it. If it's important we'll hear about it in the morning. Now I'm tired, so let's get back to work." Following her orders, a nervous silence fell over the Hermes cabin as they finished cleaning.

No one slept very well that night.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Leanne could barely eat her breakfast, she was nervous about what had happened last night. Looking at her bunk-mates, she could see that they felt the same way. Travis and Connor were having a distracted conversation, each only half paying attention, and Julia was staring at her waffles like she expected them to try and attack her. By the time breakfast was over, Leanne wanted to pull her hair out, so when Dionysus stood up to make announcements, she almost cried out in relief.

"Settle down everyone, I have some grave news to share." He waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing, "Last night something triggered the alarms at the camp borders, I sent Chiron to investigate, and he found two Hunters of Artemis, Talia Granger and-what?" Dionysus paused as Chiron whispered in his ear. "Ah yes, I mean Thalia Grace," He paused again while the pavilion filled with questions and cries of surprise. "And Margaret Wilson." The second name gained less of a reaction, Margaret Wilson was a daughter of Apollo, Thalia's second in command, and a wonderful person. Leanne had met her the previous summer when they had stayed for a week.

"Thalia is comatose, and currently in the infirmary where her wounds are being tended to." Chiron took over from Mr. D, who sat down and ignored the campers. "Don't worry,  she'll be fine. Sadly, Margaret did not make it, her wounds were too severe." This caused many gasps and more than a few tears, mostly from the Apollo cabin. "Her funeral will be later tonight, but there are more pressing matters, such as how they got those injuries in the first place. Thalia lost consciousness soon after we found her, but she was able to tell us what did this." Chiron paused and looked seriously at the crowd, "They were attacked by an Athenian Drakon."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods I am sorry about how short it is, I'm not used to doing this kind of thing and I'm kind of winging it on this fic. Tbh there's a 50/50 chance I will end up abandoning this fic but I will try not to!


End file.
